Secret Ties
by Labyrinth-love
Summary: Ten years after Sarah leaves the Labyrinth, she has found her Happily ever After. Or has she? When her marriage goes sour and everything is taken from her, where else does she have to go?
1. A Nightmareish Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any other affiliations in this story. I am just a humble writer who loves the movie.

After her time in the Labyrinth, Sara had moved on with her life. She had married a man, had a beautiful baby girl three months later, and for a time, life seemed to be going well for her. Just before their daughter, Jarrett's second birthday, Sarah caught her husband with another woman.

She had come home early from a long night at the diner. Feeling and looking sick, her boss sent her home. Sara snuck in through the front door on the grounds that it was close to midnight. After she kicked of her shoes and set down her bag, she opened the bedroom door. Her eyes had yet to adjust when she climbed into the bed. She let out a loud screech when she sat on a person. As result of the screech, cries were heard from the small room next to theirs. She ran to the light switch and turned it on. There she saw, not only Shane, her husband, but a woman she knew.

"You said she was your friend." She stated, shocked.

Shane got up and slipped on a pair of shorts. On his way to Sara, he grabbed a manila envelope. He put his hand on her arm and handed it to her. She looked down at the envelope, up to the two, then back. She opened it and read the top few lines of the front page.

"You want a divorce? You are the one who is sleeping around!"

She shut down. She pushed Shane away from her and stormed into Jarrett's room, There; she picked up the little girl, grabbed the diaper bag and left the house. She was clinging onto the one strand of Sanity she had left.

She didn't know where to go, but knew she couldn't let Shane have her baby. Sara drove, a crying baby in the back. When they finally stopped, she found herself in front of her parent's house.

Though there was still tension between her and her step mom, her relationship with her dad and Tobey were strong.

Sarah grabbed what she needed and let Jerrett walk to the door. It wasn't long before they were greeted by her father with tired, but open arms. He smiled seeing his granddaughter and picked her up. He looked at Sarah and his smile faded. He had feared this. "Come in," she said, ushering her in. He went upstairs and put her in bed with Tobey and came back down. When he sat down on the couch, her step mother paraded down the stairs in a pink robe and stood on the last step.

"What is going on Sarah?" He asked, pulling her to him to comfort her. Once her head reached his shoulder, she began to bawl.

When she had started to settle down, she began to speak. "I caught Shane cheating on me tonight. And while I was standing there, he handed me divorce papers." Then she explained all the events of that night.

"Are you crazy?" Her step mother exclaimed. "He is going to say you kidnapped her. This is the first place they will come and I can't have police in front of my house."

Her father shook his head and got up, heading into the kitchen. When he came back, he handed her one of the silver cans that was in his hand. She didn't drink much, especially beer, but she was so distraught, she drank it. With no one acknowledging her comment, her step mother rolled her eyes and went back upstairs. Her father stayed with her and when her can was empty, passed her the other one he had grabbed. She had moved to lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling while her dad sat in a chair nearby.

She was about finished with her second can when there was a wrap at the door. Sarah didn't seem fazed by the knock. Her father stood up and looked at her, sorrowful, and then went to answer the door. She heard voices, so she sat up and looked at the front entry of the house. She saw an officer walking in wither her father.

"Mam, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of little Jarrett Samantha Young." He said, slapping a pair of handcuffs onto her wrists. Another officer walked in and talked to her father, then followed him to get Jarrett. Her step mother came down most of the way and looked at Sarah, shaking her head.


	2. Room and Board

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any other affiliations in this story. I am just a humble writer who loves the movie.

Sarah's parents had paid her bail and picked up her things from, now, Shane's house. While she was in jail, the judge ruling over her divorce gave her half of their earnings and money for half of what the house was worth, but nothing else. Because of her time in jail, he gave Shane full custody of Jarrett. She was only allowed to see her daughter during supervised visits. Which she didn't set up often, still hurt by Shane and not wanting to see him.

Sara felt she had nothing left for her. Jarrett was her everything. She had beautiful blonde hair and her eyes were two different colors; just like the man she was named after. When Sara was with her daughter, she felt at peace and almost like she was back in the Labyrinth.

Sara's father insisted she stay with them. She had lost her job, so she became a nanny for them. Her step mother insisted that she couldn't stay for free. So, to pay her room and board, she would clean, cook, pick up Tobey from school, tutor Tobey, and countless other tasks.

One day while cleaning Tobey's room, she came across her old teddy bear, Lancelot. She held it gingerly in her hands and smiled. So many memories flooded back while looking at the old thing. She gave another smile and walked to put it away.

As she crossed the room, she noticed his closet door was cracked open. She set Lancelot on his dresser and as she slowly approached, she saw a light coming from the other side. She rolled her eyes, thinking he had left the light on from getting his jacket on this morning. She opened the door with a forceful swing to turn off the light, but she didn't find a closet behind the door.


End file.
